Kirgakure Raven Shark
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: sasuke's new team HEBI encounters the infamus uchiha murderer Itachi and Kisame and they also encounter Naruto group team 7 and Hinata's group 8. Suigetsu attempts to get his hands on samehada and a certain raven haired kunoichi of HEBI. SuixKar narxhin F


**Kirigakure: Raven shark**

**By: James Saverson**

**A naruto story**

**Suigetsu x Karin paring**

**This is my first ever Naruto story. I wanted to try this out because I write stories a lot so I wanted to do something new. No I don't own naruto cause if I did naruto would be with anko. **

**This takes place during the hunt for Itachi arc.**

**After running into naruto once again, team HEBI (sasuke, Karin, jugo, and suigetsu) were heading toward Kirigakure no Sato (village hidden in the mist). It was the usual type of day. Jugo would stay quiet, Karin would be fawning over saskue, sasuke would be ignoring her, and suigetsu would be drinking a bottle of water every few minutes. The blue haired mist-ninja was thinking about what had happened between HEBI and team 7 and team 8 from sasuke's previous home, konohagakure (village hidden in the leaves)**

**A few weeks ago,**

**Team 7 and team 8 were out trying to bring sasuke back and bring down his malevolent older brother, itachi. They knew that he was out looking for itachi so to find sasuke, they had to find itachi. The mangekyo sharingan user felt many chakra levels from the akatsuki hideout. He and his partner, kisame went outside to find out about the strange chakra levels. The akatsuki leader told them that the ninjas from konohagakure were on there way here. Also, the infamous uchiha that brought down orochimaru was on his was as well with a group. So the older uchiha and his samehada-weilding partner went out to take care of the two forces. They all met up at the same place that naruto lost to sasuke. Two akatsuki members, team 7 and team 8 from konohagakure, and HEBI from otogakure were all present at the scene. The water-drinking boy, suigetsu took out the large katana that once belonged to the "demon of kirgakure and the master of the silent-killing technique", zabuza momochi and he pointed it at the blue-skinned akatsuki member, kisame.**

"**Long time no see, kisame-sempai." Said suigetsu.**

**Kisame smirked and whipped out his own unique sword, "**_**the samehada."**_** And slammed it onto the water. The blade started moving under its bandages. He was excited to see his former apprentice.**

"**Hozuki suigetsu, it's been a long time. Hehehehehe, I see you have the weapon of the fallen swordsman, zabuza. Have you gotten any stronger since our last encounter?" Kisame asked.**

**Naruto and the others were shocked to see saskue with another group. Sakura was both shocked and mad at the same time. She saw the girl sasuke had been traveling with all this time.**

"_**Cha! Who's that four-eyed bitch!?!? I swear if she makes a move on my sasuke-kun I'll destroy her with my bare hands!"**_** Said inner-sakura. **

**A huge wind blew by and everyone was waiting for someone to make a move.**

**Itachi teleported into the air and ran through a quick series of hand-signs before saying **_**"fire style: phoenix-flower jutsu!!!"**_

**Fireballs started to rain down from the pale blue sky. **

**"MOVE!!!" shouted naruto.**

**And just as he said, everybody moved out of the way and the fireballs hit the water and exploded. Sasuke gave his orders to his group.**

**" Itachi's mine. the rest of you take out Naruto's group. suigetsu, you--" the young uchiha was cut off by the former mist-ninja.**

**" i know! kisame hoshigaki is mine. i want that _samehada_. it'll be a pleasure to take down one of my former masters." He said to Sasuke.**

**The young uchiha flew into the air and comfronted his demented older-brother and the others went after Naruto's team.**

**Kisame started to chuckle. The shark scales on his large katana were starting to move about. In the blink of an eye, the dark blue haired akatsuki ninja was behind his former student and with his sword in his hand he stabbed him in the back and the blade went through his chest.**

**" sorry kid but you aren't strong enough to beat me. this is over." Said the blue-skinned man.**

**Suddenly, the light-blue haired boy turned into water and Kisame had a shocked look on his face. **

**_" So he knows the Mizu-bushin technique eh? hahahaha! this fight just got interesting!"_ Thought Kisame.**

**Suigetsu was underwater at the moment. He did a series of hand-signs ( 54 hand-signs) and said "_suiton: suiryudan no jutsu!" _and a huge stream of water shot into the sky and formed into a dragon.**

**The blue skinned akatsuki member chuckled. He said "trying to attack me from underwater eh? big mistake! cause when it comes to underwater battles, i never lose!"**

**He did three hand-signs and shouted "water style: water shark bomb jutsu!!!!!" and a bust of water in the shape of a shark shot toward the aqua dragon. They crashed into eachother and clashed, battling for dominance! Neither one of them could over-power the other so they exploded and turned into rain. The dark blue haried man dissappeared and before he knew it, he was right infront of suigetsu.**

CHAPTER:1:_ SHARK EATING SHARK_

**The biggest member of HEBI was overpowering Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Kakashi,Sai and Yamato with his deadly cursed-seal. Half of his body turned a brownish reddish color and his arm changed shape and one of his eyes was a scary yellow color. He let out a huge battlecry as he knocked them all away with just his evil purple chakra. As for Naruto and Sakura, the blonde ninja was watching the battle between the two uchiha brothers. He remembered when he fought his older brother the last time. His evil older brother had used his most powerful technique, the "_tsukiyomi"_ and the young uchiha screamed in agony as he was forced to watch his entire clan's extermination once again.**

**"Sasuke..." Said Naruto.**

**He heard a battlecry coming from the left. He looked and saw all of his temates laying on the water and the person who knocked them all out was jugo. He laughed like a madman and the sight of his friends knocked out made his eyes turn from ocean blue to blood-red with black slits in the middle. He let out a large battlecry and charged toward the big guy with the activated curse-seal.**

**"DAMN YOU!!!!" Shouted the blonde ninja as he ran toward the big guy.**

**Sakura was watching karin, the only female member in HEBI. **

**The glasses wearing feamle said "so you're the girl who Sasuke-kun called annoying. "**

**The pink haired kunoichi charged toward Karin in a white-hot rage while saying " you know nothing about Sasuke-kun!!!"**

**Karin just giggled. She flew toward the incoming kunoichi while saying " you're just a part of Sasuke-kun's memory that he wishes to forget about!"**

**"you... YOU BITCH!!!" Shouted Sakura.**

**The two females started to trade punches and kicks. Within seconds, Karin pushed Sakura back, causing her to skidd across the water. She took out a handful of shuriken and hurled them all at Sakura. The sharp throwing stars pierced her body but she instantly did a substitution jutsu and appeared behind Karin and right when she got her attention, she punched her hard in the face, breaking her glasses and knocking the remains into the water. Karin flew across the water but quickly stoppped herself and started laughing.**

**The raven-haired female said " you're so gonna regret that! _Fire style: Multi-fireball jutsu!!!" _before inhaling a huge amount of air and blowing out many fireballs and they all went toward Sakura. She immediately put her gloves on and started punching the big fireballs. As she hit them, they exploded. The raven haired girl teleported behind Sakura and kicked her in the chin. She flew away and skipped across the water. That's when Karin did a butterfly-twistflip and as she flipped she went through a series of hand-signs.**

**She thought "_Tatsu,Inu,Tora,Tori,Hitsuji,Tora,Tatsu,Tatsu,Tori,Tatsu,Uma,U,Tora,Tora,Tora, Tora,Tora,Tori,Tatsu,Tori,Hitsuji,Mi,Mi,Mi,TATSU!!!!" _and her hands were surrounded in a light-blue chakra. She put her hands in the water and said " Secret Water Technique: AQUA DRAGON ROAR!!!!!" (my own personal technique.) and a huge tidal-wave appeared infront of Kairn. The face of a dragon appeared within the wave and it let out a loud roar. The huge wave went toward Sakura and her emerald eyes dialated as the dragon wave roared as it came closer to her.**

**"sayonara, Cherry Blossom." said Karin with a sly smirk.**

**"SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

**"Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto as he saw the huge pillar of water and heard her scream. He was about to go help her but Jugo appeared infront of him and knocked him into a mountain.**

**"N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.**

**She got up off the water and looked at jugo with anger in her eyes. She made the tiger-seal and shouted "BYAKUGAN!!!" and her kekkei genkai/visual jutsu was immediatedly activated. She got into the gentle fist stance and the green and black ying-yang appeared beneath her. She teleported behind the big guy amd said " Gentle Fist Style: 8 Trigrams,64 palms!!!" She saw all of his chakra points and she started to strike them swiftly.**

**"two palms, four palms,eight palms,sixteen palms,thirty-two palms, SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!!!!" Shouted the young female hyuga as she struck Jugo. He groaned in pain as she struck him and with each strike, a little of his activated curse-seal would receed. She took her opened palm back and slammed the palm on jugo and sent him flying into the air.**

**Underwater, Kisame and most of his _Samehada_ had been showing and the tip of it was covered in blood. He looked at the kid he used to train. Cuts were all over his body and the sword he got from zabuza was sinking deeper and deeper into the aquatic abyss.**

**"i told you would'nt beat me, Suigetsu." Laughed Kisame.**

CHAPTER:2: A BLOODY SHARK AND A BLACK CHIDORI!

**The two Uchiha brothers were locked in mortal-combat. Sasuke pulled his hand back and a beam-sword made of electricity and chakra came out of the aura around his hand. He swund the electric blade toward his brother and the older Uchiha dodged it and took out a kunai and stabbed his brother in the chest. The younger Uchiha screamed in pain and got everyone's attention.**

**"SASUKE!" Shouted Karin and Jugo.**

**Blood was dripping from his chest but through the pain he managed to smirk. It did'nt take long for Itachi to notice that Sasuke had a hold on his arm. The younget Uchiha laughed as the curse-mark on his neck activated, covering his face in scorch-like marks. The boy instantly activated the Sharingan and his brother noticed that he had the third tome in his eyes.**

**" heheheheheheheheheh! I GOTCHA, BIG-BROTHER! THERE"S NO ESCAPE THIS TIME!!!!" Laughed Sasuke.**

**Itachi tried to do a hand-sign with his free arm but the younger Uchiha took out his katana and cut his brother's arm off. This caused Itachi to sream in absolute pain. His sharingan-activated eyes dialated. His arm fell into the water and Sasuke grabbed onto his other arm and took his free arm back and electricity started to cover his entire hand. He was going for CHIDORI!!!! He went into the second stage of the curse-seal and the chriping lightning coming from his hand enlarged and instead of it's normal blue color, it dyed itself in a black color and the sound of flapping wings was coming from the chidori. Itachi could'nt escape. He was about t die. **

**"in the name of all the uchiha you killed,i,Sasuke Uchiha will avenge them right here AND RIGHT NOW!!" Said the Uchiha avenger.**

**Itachi was starting to sweat because in a matter of seconds, he would be dead. Sasuke's warped chidori was releasing a lot of thunder. Without further delay, he swung the chidori toward his evil older brother while saying "FLAPPING ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!!!!!" and with his electrified hand he pierced through his chest and murderous heart.**

**"SHLUCK!!!!!!"**

**Suddenly, huge jolts of dark electricity shot out of the now-dead Uchiha's body. And blood blew out of his now useless corpse.**

**"I did it. Mother, Father, I've avenged you both. now you can rest in peace." Said the onyx-eyed Uchiha who was now the last of his clan.**

**The blue-skinned akatsuki member teleported ontop of the water and noticed that his partner was no longer living.**

**"so, it looks like i'm riding solo for the rest of this battle." Said Kisame.**

**He turned over to the raven haired female HEBI member and said "hmm, she looks like she'd make a good snack for my pets."**

**Karin stood up and her eyes dialated as she felt a gigantic chakra level. She already knew who was behind her.**

**"H-Hoshigaki Kisame!" She said in fear.**

**Kisame smirked and swung his shark-skin covered blade toward her head but she quickly ducked then did an upward kick and launched the unsuspecting Kisame into the air. she appeared behind him using the "dancing leaf shadow" jutsu and she shouted " time for lion's barrage!" She performed a series of kicks on Kisame and launched him into the mountain. Karin looked around and noticed that Suigetsu was'nt around.**

**"Suigestsu! he must be underwater! hold on,Kappa!"She said as she flew into the water to retrieve her fallen friend.**

**Kisame removed himself from the mountain and said " okay, that little bitcj is SHARK FOOD!!"**

CHAPTER:3: MISTY AS HOT STEAMING PASSION

**The raven haired vixen was swimming downward as she tried to find her sea-green hair colored friend.**

**Karin thought "_c'mon, where are you,kappa?"_ and she finally found him. He was unconsious and bleeding heavily. She rushed over to him as fast as she could. She had to bring him up to the surface fast because anymore blood-loss and he'd be dead. Kisame unwrapped the bandage around samehada and now it was at full power! He placed it in the water and said "Five Shark Feeding Frenzy!" and his samehada turned into five chakra sharks and they were really hungry. They immediately spotted the two teenagers and went on the hunt. Karin looked to her upper right and saw five hungry-ass sharks heading her way. **

**"dammit, what timing! i've got to get us outta here now!" She said.**

**She put chakra into her feet and propelled herself toward the surface.She was going fast but the sharks were hot on her heels.She ran out of ideas so she did the only thing she could think of. She threw Suigetsu out of the water and said "well,heheh, at least you'll be safe." before the sharks attacked her mercelessly. Her screams were so loud that all of the five grat nations could hear her. The evil blue skinned bastard just laughed hysterically as he saw blood turn the water red. Suigetsu woke up and noticed that Kisame's sharks were attacking his teamate. He started crying. Deep down he really cared about her it's just he'd never tell her because she always too busy hanging on Sasuke. He was actually madly in love with the raven haired vixen known as Karin. A dark-blue chakra surrounded his whole body and he shouted "KARIN!!!!!!!" The sharks knocked her into the air and were preparing for the finishing stroke. Suigetsu made zabuza's sword appear in his hands and he flew down toward the "scorge of the hidden mist" He did'nt notice him because all of his focus was on Karin. He had a cocky smile on his blue lips. As the raven haired girl flew motionlessly into the air she could'nt help but to think about Suigetsu. She gave him one last look.**

**"dammit...i..i did'nt even get the chance to tell Suigetsu that i l..." she could'nt finish her sentence because she had just entered unconsiousness.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOODBYE YOU TROBULESOME LITTLE B--" The samehada weilding man was silenced due to a huge grey blade piercing through his body. The person who stabbed him was Suigetsu! **

**"die you son of a bitch!" Said Suigetsu.**

**The blue skinned man's body exploded and blood was everywhere.**

**Naruto had charged toward jugo with his large shuriken-shaped rasengan and he swung it forward while saying "FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!!!" and the huge shuriken-shaped rasengan blew the curse-seal victim through the mountains and he landed god knows where. The blond went over to Hinata and spun her around and planted a hot kiss on her lips. Her face was crimson but she closed her eyes and felt Naruto inside her mouth. Karin woke up and noticed she was in the arms of Suigetsu. She smiled then went back to sleep. Sasuke went down to face his former blonde haired teamate but he could see that he was busy at the moment. He broke the kiss because he could feel Sasuke near him. He turned to him and said "what are you gonna do now,Sasuke." The last Uchiha just smiled and said " with no Orochimaru and no Itachi, im gonna go back to the sound village and become the Otokage. we're even...for now,Uzumaki." before him and his team dissappeared.**

**Back to reality**

**Team HEBI was now at Kirigakure. They went to a huge tower and just watched the mist roll by and it's hard to describe but the mist made the scenery look good. Sasuke looked at Jugo and told him something only his eyes could say. They both teleported away, leaving Suigetsu and Karin by themselves. **

**Suigetsu asked "are you feeling better from the fight?"**

**"yeah. and it's all thanks to you,Sui-kun." She said sweetly.**

**The blue haired boy blushed and smiled. He was having fantasies and they were quite interesting. (unmentionable) She moved closer to him and took her glasses off and seductively blew in his ear, making his blush get redder. She looked down and saw Suigetsu jr up and ready.**

**"oh, somebody is happy." Laughed Karin.**

**"S-shut-up!" He said. **

**She pushed him down and pinned him down with her legs. She quickly removed her zip-up top,revealing her large naked breats. She leaned in and kissed the blue haired boy. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.**

**"Damn your sexiness,Karin." Moaned the former mist-nin,Suigetsu.**

**"well, since you're in the mood, why don't you put Suigetsu jr there to good use." She moaned.**

**And that's when they went at it. She kept scraming his name and he was enjoying it. That's when Sasuke and Jugo came back and saw the two going at it. They immediately had nosebleeds.**

**Done by: James Saverson**

**a.k.a lover of the Waterhime**

**5/26/07 **


End file.
